Jack's smarter than he looks
by superstar727
Summary: Some aliens are trying to capture the Doctor but unknowingly help him get back his reason to fight. Martha, Donna, Jack, ten/rose. reunion fic! Read & Review please! Better description inside! First in the 'Not Just A Pretty Face' series.
1. where are we?

_okay so here's my first attempt a fan fiction. I hope you enjoy._

_Featuring: Tenth Doc, Donna, Martha, Jack, Rose, Jackie, Mickey  
Blurb: Rose is living life in the parallel world when she gets the opportunity to go back, thanks to Jack and some unfriendly aliens.  
Will everyone be happy she's back?  
Warning: Bit angsty but a happy ending, not really fluffy or anything but rather sweet. Slight violence but not descriptive at all.  
_

_  
_ _It's not Perfect to begin with but as it goes on it gets better. i get into the writing more as my exams go. the begining prob isn't brilliant but i reckon the endings pretty good, and no-one who's reviewed has hated it yet_!

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

**

* * *

**Martha slowly woke with a throbbing headache, looking around she discovered that she was in what appeared to be an ordinary London street, the only thing that seemed strange was the lack of people.

Struggling to get up Martha spotted a pole and used it to help herself to her feet. Finally on her feet, fighting the effects of vertigo, she stumbled onwards hoping to find anything that would give her an idea of where she was.

It's not like she wasn't used to strange things happening, she had after all travelled with the Doctor, but it had been 5 months since she had left him. 5 months that would have been unbearable if it weren't for how busy she had been with studying to become a doctor.

Deciding the best thing would be to wait for the world to stop spinning before continuing on to solve the mystery. Martha found a rather uncomfortable bench to sit on, she slowly closed her eyes and tried to arrange her thoughts, taking note that she could hear nothing, which instantly aroused her suspicion.

Suddenly a sound that reminded Martha of the Star gate teleport broke the silence. As quick as it had come the sound disappeared to be replaced by the groaning of another woman. Martha watched as the red-head sat up and looked around, finally laying eyes on Martha.

"Hey, um... you don't suppose you know where I am?"

"No idea, don't move too fast, I know from experience that it's a bad idea. My name's Martha by the way."

"I'm Donna. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Not really, afraid I only arrived a few minutes before you, but I have a friend that will get us out, no worries, he deals with this all the time, I'll just call him."

Martha reached into her pocket for her phone, eventually pulling it out and flicking it open automatically, she searched for the Doctor's number, feeling the eyes of Donna on her back. Pressing the dial button Martha held the phone to her ear. "There's no signal" Martha declared with an air of defeat "Strange, he told me I'd be able to pick up signal everywhere..."

"Who is this friend of yours? Someone in the phone business? Although I didn't think you could get a signal everywhere, but I have seen and heard stranger things."

Martha sat on the bench again and invited Donna to join her. "As far as I know this is a hallucination, but could well be an alien scheme, don't know what you're doing here though, ever met any aliens?"

Martha knew it was a long shot but worth a try as nothing else was happening. "Yes actually, don't think I'm crazy or anything, but I helped save the world the Christmas before last, well I say helped I more watched."

"I remember that, the 'death star' wasn't it? Back then I wouldn't have believed you so much didn't want to really but now I know better. I travelled with a man, who wasn't exactly a man but still I travelled with him, he showed me the stars." Martha allowed herself a sad smile as her eyes remained focused on something Donna could not see. "In the end I had to leave, had to finish off my residency and look after my family."

Donna decided to act on a whim, she didn't often do so but felt there was nothing else to do. "He wasn't by any chance called the Doctor was he?"

Not much of a cliff-hanger I know. sorry it is so short. if you like the story and want me to continue please let me know

* * *

_Review please, even if you want to tell me you hate it. Constructive criticism welcome!_


	2. Donna's confusion

_Yep that's right, new chapter, so soon? cause I decided to be nice. reviews would be great guys._

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

**

* * *

**_Donna decided to act on a whim, she didn't often do so but felt there was nothing else to do. "He wasn't by any chance called the Doctor was he?"_

*+*+*

Martha's body tensed for a brief second before her eyes focused on Donna "You know him?" disbelief evident in her voice. "Yea well he was the one that saved the world, don't really know him as such, just appeared in his spaceship, what'd he call it?" Donna paused thinking. "The TARDIS?" Martha suggested helpfully.

"Yea that'd be it! There I was, in my wedding dress, you can imagine the look on his face, didn't know what to do, and after meeting him I'd imagine that didn't happen often. But you know what I did? Went and put my foot in my mouth, accused him of abducting me and claimed he did it to others, didn't realise he had just lost someone. Made a right fool of myself... How do you know him?"

Martha was absorbed in her own thoughts and it took her a couple of seconds before she realised she was meant to answer. "Oh I travelled with him for a bit, after you, I think, time is a weird thing. He mentioned Rose to you? I must have been after you. I thought... I thought... oh it doesn't matter."

"You thought that besides Rose you were the only other he travelled with?" Donna replied with a strange note of knowing in her voice. "No I knew there were others I just didn't think there was anyone after Rose and before me, I wasn't even his companion until the 'one last trip' never seemed to come."

Donna nodded sympathetically and decided a change of subject was in order. "Well now that my head is feeling much better I think we should do some exploring. Now I wonder where in London we are, assuming we are in London, I mean it looks like London to me, wouldn't you agree?" Martha nodded, accepting the direction the conversation was going.

Before either of them could stand up and take a decent look around the sound of a teleport filled the air again and a very handsome man appeared on the floor in front of them.

Recognising the features of this man straight away Martha ran to his side, her Doctor's training kicking in. "Jack! Jack, can you hear me? JACK!" Donna followed Martha and helped her roll him on his side. "Is he breathing? I don't see his chest moving, what's wrong with him? It wasn't that bad for us!" Donna practically yelled, fear getting the better of her, Martha on the other hand remained calm, not helping Donna's reaction at all.

As Donna opened her mouth to yell some more questions the strange man woke up breathing deeply. "Holly crap! It really never gets any easier. Oh hello fancy seeing you here? Hold that thought where is here?" Came the familiar American drawl of one 'Captain' Jack Harkness.

"We don't actually know yet" Martha replied whilst helping Jack to his feet "But I'm beginning to get the idea that we were brought here because of a mutual friend" Jack raised an eyebrow at Martha and opened his mouth to say something, when he noticed Donna "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness and you are?" Martha rolled her eyes as Jack put on his usual charm.

"Donna, nice to meet you" Jack kissed her hand. "There is a time and a place, and seeing as we have no idea when or where we are I don't think now is it." Martha stated giving Jack a look that clearly showed that she knew where he was going. "I don't suppose there's no chance I can convince you I wasn't flirting?" Jack attempted "No way. Now we really need to get this sorted." Jack and Donna both agreed.

They spent the next three hours reliving adventures with the doctor and listing enemies that might try to capture them to get at the Doctor, before finally settling into a companionable silence each to their own thoughts.

* * *

_I would love to know what you think, even if you have any ideas where it's going._

_I will reply to reviews if you submit any._


	3. writing some poetry?

_I would really love to know what you think_

_Sorry it took so long, had tests and school work to do_

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

**

* * *

**_They spent the next three hours reliving adventures with the doctor and listing enemies that might try to capture them to get at the Doctor, before finally settling into a companionable silence each to their own thoughts._

*+*+*

Jack was the first to speak up, "Is it just me or is it too quiet? I mean it looks as though we are in London but no-one is about and not a sound can be heard, besides us. Plus if some aliens wanted to kidnap us they wouldn't just leave us out in the open. I mean you go through all the trouble to get us here, I don't know where you guys where but I was in a place very hard to get to without a powerful teleport"

Martha silently agreed "Is that why you died on the way? Because you were somewhere hard to get to? And for that matter where the hell were you?"

Jack just looked sheepish and avoided her gaze.

"What the hell do you mean he was dead? Donna screamed. "I can't die, well I say I can't die its more that I can die I'm just..." "Too stubborn to stay dead?" Martha supplied unhelpfully the shadow of a smile playing on her lips, Jack had a funny feeling she had been waiting for a moment to say that. Jack's retort was never heard as Donna butted in first.  
"How come you can't die? I mean were you born like that? Are you an alien?! You look human..." "I am human, just not from around here, and I can't die because I friend of mine did something too complicated for me to explain" "Who?" "Rose" Martha answered, this time without the bitter note. Jack mutely nodded before a grin appeared similar to that of the doctor's when he had an idea.

"I've just had an apostrophe!" Martha and Donna stared at him with looks that clearly said 'you're an idiot' "You have to have seen Hook to get the joke... But anyway have either of you lovely ladies anything I can write with?" Martha just shrugged with a look of apology on her face while Donna searched her bag.  
"Damn I seem to have lost my pen but I have lipstick if that helps?" Jack grabbed it appreciatively and raced over to the nearest wall.

"What do you need my lipstick for anyways? Going to write some poetry?" Jack ignored them while checking the wall and the lipstick. "Jack? Anything I can help with?" Martha asked, a little uncertainly, she saw the look in his eyes, knew it was important, whatever it was...

Jack was busy studying the wall but replied anyway, he knew they would keep asking questions if he didn't.  
"You know what I was saying about it being too quiet? Maybe we aren't in London, we just think we are. Who ever has captured us is smart enough to do that so I wouldn't put it past them to be able to project an image of something familiar around us. Probably so as to not arouse suspicion, good job they did there..."

Jack began writing something on the wall in large letters at the same time as answering Donna's question. "I've lived for a long time, long enough to know when something isn't right. When I found out Rose was very much alive and separated from the doctor I started searching for a way to get her back. Maybe I'm being a little selfish as I loved her too, but her place is here, not in some other universe where the doctor doesn't exist."

* * *

_so we all know where this is going?_

_I hope so_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW_

_on a different note, one of my favourite movies is Hook, and there's a reference to a scene between Sme and Hook which I love (and joke about with dad a lot) if you otherwise don't get it, instead of apostrophe put epiphany )_


	4. BADWOLF

_Okay so I added more to this chapter again  
in the vain hope it would make more sense as my later chapters have gotten away from me._

_XD_

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

**

* * *

**_Maybe I'm being a little selfish as I loved her too, but her place is here, not in some other universe where the doctor doesn't exist."_

_*+*+*_

Meanwhile in said other universe Rose Tyler was on her way to work. She had been stuck in the parallel universe for just over a year. After the day at Bad Wolf Bay she decided she couldn't handle her mother being over protective and telling her to move on, that if the Doctor said there was no way then she was wasting her time searching at Torchwood.

So Rose moved out and bought her own flat, it wasn't hard, even if her mother refused to give her money because she didn't want her leaving; Rose was second in charge and had a very comfortable salary. It's only thanks to the doctor she was seen as such an alien expert and so made sure never to forget him, how could she?

It was an ordinary day when Rose entered work, all her peers sending her a cheerful "Good morning Miss Tyler" even though she had told them each a number of times to call her Rose.

Sitting at her desk Rose settled herself in for another day of paperwork and mystery artefacts when she was surrounded by a bright light and a strange noise, and that's when reality slipped away and everything went black and the only sound to be heard was singing that was strangely familiar.

She appeared back at the mansion, thoroughly confused, but brought out of her thoughts at the sound of her mother's voice, "Rose! What are you doing back here love? Thought you were at work. Did you finally take a break like I've been telling you to for weeks? Rose?"

Rose looked at her mother, a strange feeling coming over her. "Mum, it's happening, I can feel it! I can go back, I can go home!" Her smile grew and Jackie knew exactly what she was talking about. "Well I'm glad you came to say goodbye." Rose looked puzzled by her reaction. "Oh we all knew it would happen sometime, you'd find a way back or find a way to leave for the stars, I could never keep you here."  
"I don't have to go, I can stay, help you more with Lilly. I don't want to leave you." "No. you're going, you want this more than anything and just look at how happy you are! I will not stand around and watch you live a ghost, you go back to him, don't worry about us. I'll be sure to tell Lilly all about you, she'll know about her big sister who saves the world."  
Tears were flowing from both women as they accepted what happened. Rose could feel the warmth growing and started to give in. "Tell Mickey I'm sorry, and I'm happy for him and Jake. There's a book in my room with all my adventures in them, would you give it to Lilly? I know how much she loves the stories." Jackie just nodded, unable to speak through her tears as she watched her daughter glow gold and fade. "I love you."

Jackie stood in the same spot before the cries of her baby snapped her out of it. Going in and picking up Lilly she quietened the child by talking to her. "Come on let's ring up daddy and uncle Mickey and Uncle Jake and tell them what happened." She walked towards the phone, taking comfort from the small child in her arms and dialled.

*+*+*

Jack hadn't moved from his spot in front of the wall since he wrote 'BAD WOLF' on it 20 minutes ago. Martha knew better than to disturb him, but Donna wasn't as observant. "What does Bad Wolf mean?"

Jack did not move and when he spoke his voice was barely a whisper, as if he did not want to disturb anything. "If whoever they are could get me, maybe they could get Rose. All they need is a link, something that will make it easier to get to her."

"So Rose is linked to Bad Wolf?"

"She is the Bad Wolf, it's a long story and I don't feel like getting into it now, but as the Bad Wolf Rose made me immortal, she had the power of a God." Jack's voice trailed off at the end so that the last word was barely a breath.

Donna decided not to push any further, she wasn't stupid, that was all she was going to get and it would have to suffice.

*+*+*

In the TARDIS the doctor walked around not noticing what was happening to his most recent companions.

At the moment he couldn't care less about anything outside the TARDIS, they had all left him in the end, even those that promised forever.

He couldn't bring himself to land the TARDIS anywhere, he just left it in the vortex, afraid he will meet more people and lose them. Sensing the Doctor's misery the TARDIS hummed lower and directed him towards the one room he would sit still in, Rose's room.

It was just as messy as she had left it, clothes and make-up everywhere, little nick-knacks they had picked up from other planets gracing every available space on her shelves. The only thing that had moved was the box full of photos that sat on top the bed.

The Doctor entered the room quietly, not wanting to disturb anything, and sat on the bed breathing in her smell he could almost pretend she was sitting next to him, trying to convince him to take her somewhere shopping, to which he would reply 'and where are you going to fit everything? Your room is full enough' but not without a smile tugging at his lips. For they both knew that the TARDIS had plenty of space and he was just trying to get out of being dragged shopping and he would, all he had to do was mention a planet with such a description that she could not refuse.

*+*+*

After another 20 minutes of silence Donna decided to go exploring, but before she got even 4 feet away from her new friends Jack yelled over his shoulder "you won't go anywhere, it's all in your head remember? Simply put, doesn't really matter... I really thought it would have worked by now."

Jack stood up, rubbing his legs to get the feeling back into them. "It seems wishful thinking is not enough. We have enough on our hands anyway; we still don't know who's got us and have no way of contacting the doctor. Seeing as we are still here I'm assuming he hasn't been caught yet, probably still in the vortex. So he is safe for now, as long as he doesn't land anywhere, but we still need to let him know somehow, any ideas?"

The whole time Jack was speaking he didn't look at his companions, it seemed he was talking to himself, until he paced a few times then looked up expectantly at Martha. "I'm sorry Jack, I just don't know, I tried my phone but there isn't any signal." Jack nodded mutely processing this new piece of information.

"If only we could boost the signal or something" Donna mumbled and when Jack and Martha looked up at her she realised she should explain herself. "Well Martha said the Doctor fixed her phone so she could get a signal anywhere, and I hardly doubt that this is nowhere so we should get a signal, but maybe it just needs help?" Donna finished rather lamely at the look on Jack's face.

A minute passed with Donna feeling uncomfortable and a little bit stupid for ever saying anything until Jack looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Why Donna I do believe I'm starting to really like you!" "You like everybody" Martha pointed out unhelpfully, before she could stop herself "Yes but not everybody is as smart as Donna here, she is absolutely right, we have to be somewhere so your phone should work. The plus side to this theory is I have my little vortex manipulator here, which because the Doc fixed it I added some different functions. So if I just..." Jack left the sentence hanging while fiddling with what Donna assumed was the vortex manipulator but just looked like a wrist strap to her. "Aha! Martha chuck us your phone." Martha obeyed without a second thought and didn't dare to speak for fear she would break his concentration.

After 5 minutes of baited breath Jack dialled a number and raised the phone to his year. "Yes! Admit it I'm pretty darn brilliant, I've got a signal." Jack smiled like the cat that got the cream, a smile which both Martha and Donna returned eagerly. Jack's victory dance however was interrupted when someone on the other side picked up.

"Oh yea, Hey Doc. Sorry, hey Doctor, how are you?... wait! I do have something very important to tell you... just listen would ya?!" finally convincing the Doctor that it was worth while to listen to what he had to say Jack explained the situation, leaving out the bit about Bad Wolf and his hopes. Once he had hung up he looked to his friends, the cheesiest smile you could imagine gracing his lips, "you really are brilliant Donna, it worked!" "Obviously..." muttered Martha soft enough that no-one else herd. "Well I did do some temping in a communications place, learnt some stuff, the big head director guy was easy on the eyes and it helped pass the time" Donna explain albeit a little sheepishly.

*+*+*

In TARDIS the Doctor was not happy. Not only had his peaceful state of mind been interrupted by a phone call but it had to be from Jack. The aliens were probably after him so he can't be too mad at Jack, he was just looking out for him. So now he had a reason to stay in the vortex he found he didn't want to be, how he hated irony.

Setting up a scan in the TARDIS was relatively easy as Jack had given him lots of information that could narrow it down from any aliens in existence to only a couple of hundred.

"Why won't they leave us alone huh?" the Doctor said with a sad smile, stroking the TARDIS. Receiving a slight change in humming as response the Doctor nodded and left the room, striding towards the library, he found he suddenly had some reading to do.

*+*+*

Back in the room that resembled a London street, but its inhabitants knew otherwise, there was silence only broken by random movements made to keep comfortable.

Out of nowhere a bright light enfolded the room and temporarily blinded the group of surprised humans.

Jack was first to respond once the black spots had cleared from his vision.

Running towards the limp form that remained behind once the light had left Jack recognised the blond hair. He didn't realise he could move that fast but next thing he knows he sitting aside her checking her body for any injury.

Reaching for the pulse point at her neck he waited for an eternity before a faint, but very much there, pulse thrummed under his fingers.

"Martha, quick you're a Doctor help me keep her conscious!"

*+*+*

Mickey had just entered Rose's office when she disappeared; contrary to his training he leapt forth grabbing at thin air hoping it was all an illusion.

'Shit! She's gone and I'm going to have to be the one to tell Jackie some weird alien has abducted her'

Mickey sat, head in his hands trying to make sense of what had just happened, half hoping rose had just taken the day sick and not told anyone, even if it meant he was going mad.

Mickey stood up suddenly, 'right, I can't just hang around waiting for her to appear, I have to find out what's going on' decision made he walked out the door and down to his office, 'Jackie may take pity and kill me faster if I have something, anything...' he added as an afterthought.

Mickey's office was nicer than Rose's, mainly because he used his and didn't expect to up and leave at any moment. His chair was also much more comfortable he concluded after happily sinking into it.

His office may be nice but it had nothing on his computer set-up, he was after all the top computer 'geek' as Rose loved to say, no matter how many times he corrected her, even he was starting to forget the real title. 'Snap out of it! This is Rose, you should be worried out of your mind.'

"But I'm not, why aren't I?" Mickey finished his thought aloud. Before Mickey had the chance to access the surveillance system his door burst open and in rushed one of the new recruits.

"Sir, we've had reports coming in thick and fast, sightings all over London, and as far as we can tell the whole country!" Mickey managed to make some sense of the sentence that was flown at him in less than 5 seconds.

"Well get someone on it, I don't know why your coming to me, I haven't done any sighting work since my first week."

"But sir, you don't understand it's not an alien, no-one has any idea what it is really, I got sent up to tell you cause I suggested it was just a prank."

"Spit it out then, if I must know about it then tell me," Mickey patience was quickly wearing thin and finally snapped when he looked at his screen and realised all recordings near Rose this morning were merely static, before he could do more then get up the rather shy recruit said something that made him instantly sit down again.

"Its 'BADWOLF' sir, it just appeared everywhere, I thought it was just some kids playing a prank, you know graffiti or something, but it seems to have appeared just in the last 20 minutes."

* * *

_Well more editing makes this chapter my longest, and most annoying  
not sure if it makes more sense now than it did before  
ahh well…_


	5. Vertigo

_Sorry about the wait guys  
got so much going on here  
including exams, illness, torn tendons, ect  
but I've got the holidays so hopefully I can finish it by then  
I really hope I can cause after the holidays is the HSC so not much time then_

_Thank-you to:  
Bluedragon1836  
NewDrWhoFan  
A Little Mad Here (I tried to split it up more for you!)  
vampiratelycan  
sawyerandkate (no my name isn't Elsa)  
and  
julie2007  
reviews are life for us fanfic writers, which some of you know..  
sorry for making you guys wait, specially you bluedragon  
I'm just as keen as you guys to see how this ends..._

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

_**

* * *

**_"_its 'BADWOLF' sir, it just appeared everywhere, I thought it was just some kids playing a prank, you know graffiti or something, but it seems to have appeared just in the last 20 minutes."_

_*+*+*_

Swirling emptiness surrounded Rose, she couldn't tell what was up or down, left or right. She was surrounded by everything and nothing at the same time, a year or a second could have passed, she couldn't tell.  
Rose struggled to remember where she was and how she came to be there, the only memory that would come was going to Torchwood in the morning and reading the headline of the paper on her desk.  
She never really read the paper, didn't have time but something caught her attention, if only she could remember what it was. Rose focused all her mental power on attempting to recall the headline, this was made more difficult by the sense of vertigo overwhelming her.

'Now what was that headline?... something about wolves... no not wolves, wolf – singular... was it a werewolf? That would have captured her attention, no, no, no, BADWOLF.'

The realisation struck her like a 50tonne truck forcing her vertigo into the ether.

Suddenly all her senses were overwhelmed as sight, sound, touch, smell and taste returned, and not all too pleasantly. Rose was blinded by light, deafened by high-pitched ringing, sore from something hard poking her in the back, nauseated from the smell of chemicals and felt like retching from the taste of blood and bile in her mouth.

So of course when she realised she had come into existence once again her whole body reacted by throwing her limbs into the air and hauling the top of her body over and twisting so she could cough and splutter onto the bare ground next to her.

Only when her lungs had stopped their bid for freedom through her oesophagus, did she begin to realise how weak she felt and that someone was holding her up, as her own body did not possess the strength.

"Welcome back!" said a very familiar voice, Rose could practically see the giant smile as the man spoke the words, but as her eyes were closed and her brain still reeling from being dragged across the void she couldn't place the voice or bare to open her eyes and take a peek at the stranger.

Rose was just starting to enjoy the lack of noise, including the disappearance of the ringing when a woman's voice broke her reverie.  
"Is that really Rose? I knew she was blonde, you told me, but I didn't expect her to be so..." "Young?" Rose's voice was croaky but Jack could still hear the humour in her voice.  
"That's not what I meant, well it is but, oh, I don't know how to not sound like I'm judging you." Martha struggled with her explanation, as actually meeting Rose had knocked out some of her mental functions.  
"Don't worry I've had worse, but you mind telling me where I am, and who you might be?" Rose still had her eyes closed, but she felt better after just sitting for a while, she still had no clue as to who was holding up the top half of her body, but at the moment she didn't care much.  
"I'm Donna and this is Martha, we used to travel with the Doctor, well she travelled with him, I just managed to become part of an attempt to take over the world." Donna had finally spoken up, the shock wearing off but the amazement remaining,  
"So you're THE Rose, the Doctor's Rose?" Martha slapped her on the arm in an attempt to shut her up but failed miserably.  
"I don't know about 'THE Rose' or 'the Doctor's Rose' but I am Rose and I did travel with the Doctor. How many people are here exactly? I mean I know there's a man here too, I heard him before, sounded somewhat familiar."  
"Well, hunny all you have to do is open your eyes, I assure you you'll enjoy the view." "Jack..." Martha sent a warning to which Jack just spare her a quick glance and smile.

As Rose finally opened her eyes, she found the bright light wasn't as bad as it was before and she could make out shapes without gaining a migraine.  
Slowly but surely the person holding her came into focus, familiar blue eyes and handsome features became apparent and Rose managed to connect the dots before throwing herself even more into his arms and crying.  
"Jack! Oh Jack, I thought you were dead, am I dead? Oh my god I'm dead aren't I? No that can't be it... I'm dreaming? Oh no, don't tell me I'm creating a paradox, that would just make my day." Jack chuckled and held Rose's small form tighter,  
"Sweetie you're not dreaming, nor are you dead, the Doc would kill me repeatedly if he got you back only to find you dead. And you're definitely not creating a paradox."

* * *

_Okay so please review  
It really does help, keeps me going knowing what you guys like  
Next time there should be some jack/rose friendship  
But I haven't watched Dr who in a while so bare with me_


	6. Shrimp

_Hey sorry it took so long to post, its been hectic at my house and my muse left me for a while  
mosesthescond- thanks for your review, sorry this chapter is so short I didn't want you waiting too long so I posted it now instead of waiting till I've written more_

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

**

* * *

**_Jack chuckled and held Rose's small form tighter, "sweetie you're not dreaming, nor are you dead, the Doc would kill me repeatedly if he got you back only to find you dead. And you're definitely not creating a paradox."_

_*+*+*_

Rose pulled out of the hug, only just enough to look around at the other people and her surroundings. "Okay then, could someone please tell me where the hell I am?" Rose decided to ignore all the references Jack made to the Doctor, she would not get her hopes up again, she could not.

"Well that's the problem, we have absolutely no clue" Donna stated, with little thought to how harsh it might have come out. Rose turned to Jack and he at least had the decency to look guilty "You dragged me across the void to somewhere you don't know?!"

"Well I didn't exactly pull you across, our alien friends did, they have some incredible technology to do that, can't wait to check it out." Rose just rolled her eyes and decided to drop it, there were more important things.

"Any ideas which species of alien that just decided to bring us here?"

"Hold on, I haven't seen you in ages, you thought I was dead, I thought you were trapped forever, and I don't get a hello?!"

Jack was feigning hurt but she could see in his eyes that he wasn't completely joking about it. Without a second thought Rose hurtled herself into Jack's waiting arms, her emotional mask fading away as Jack spun her around, laughter mixing in the air.

"Hello captain, haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Rose posed the question as soon as Jack put her down, her voice only slightly sarcastic.

"Oh, you know... same old same old, saving the earth, running for my life, flirting, not much changes."

Before much more could be said a concealed door opened letting in many armed guards and one very small looking leader.

"You will follow me and refrain from attempting escape," announced the leader whilst his 'thugs', there really seemed no better name for them, raised their guns and aimed at Rose.

A quick glance at Jack reassured her he knew what they were dealing with and it was best to do what she was told, so she followed the group of armour-clad men, and a small bipedal man out the door, throwing a comforting smile to Jack.

*+*+*

The corridors seemed endless as Rose was lead down yet another plain, grey and relatively narrow hall. No-one had spoken since the 'leader' had commanded she come with him, truth be told she didn't think the others could talk, that or they could not speak English.

She let a small smile play on her lips, no matter who these aliens were, they could not stop her happiness at this exact moment. Jack was alive and well, and she was where she belonged, in the same universe as the Doctor.

She knew when he said it was impossible he wasn't telling her the whole story, maybe there was a way but it was too dangerous, maybe he didn't want to take her from her family, or maybe he just didn't want to keep her waiting, hoping and wishing for his return. Rose gave a firm nod, there was no way he forgot about her, he had to of kept looking, even if he had new companions, he was just lonely, that's all.

Rose's thoughts finally drifted back to reality when she realised her legs were no longer moving. A quick glance around told her Jack was right, they did have some incredible technology. The leader, whom Rose decided to affectionately name 'shrimp' was talking to a group of what looked like techies. She couldn't understand a word they were saying, to her it just sounded like popping candy in different pitches, and so decided to ignore them.

* * *

_I shall try to get the next chapter as soon as possible as I have some free time tomorrow!_


	7. Boredom Is Dangerous

_Okay, heaps of apologies. I HATE the HSC. During my trial exams if I finished early I wrote bits and pieces on scrap paper. And here we have it.  
I'm putting two chapters up, hopefully you don't kill me)_

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

**

* * *

**_Rose's thoughts finally drifted back to reality when she realised her legs were no longer moving. A quick glance around told her Jack was right; they did have some incredible technology. The leader, whom Rose decided to affectionately name 'shrimp', was talking to a group of what looked like techies. She couldn't understand a word they were saying; to her it just sounded like popping candy in different pitches, and so decided to ignore them._

_*+*+*  
_

Once she was comfortable on the ground Rose tried to ascertain any information she could about the place and the people. Some of the technology looked familiar to that of a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator.

Rose allowed herself a small smile at the memories of when Jack and her old Doctor saved the world from Margaret the Slitheen, the days when she could get a bone crushing hug from just learning how to say 'Raxacoricofallapatorius.' Oh how she missed them.

At torchwood when they found the extrapolator they didn't really say anything about what she knew about it, some of the new kids looked impressed but everyone else was just used to it. Mickey disapproved of her need to know more about it and what he called her 'obsession' with learning to say and spell the name.

Her focus was drawn back to reality when two of the thugs heaved her up by her arms and strapped her to the table. There was more conversation of which Rose tried to figure out what was going on before Shrimp turned to her and finally started making sense.

"You will help us capture the Doctor. Our information tells us you are important to him and that he cares about you more than those humans. If you do not comply we will change your mind."

Rose had made up her mind before 'Shrimp' has even opened his mouth. She was not going to say a thing, blond she may be, stupid she isn't.

"You're wasting you're time. I won't tell you anything," she said with as much conviction as possible.

Shrimp was none too pleased "If you do not give us what we want, then you will pay with your life."

Rose refused to say anything, she just stared the alien down. She knew he would do it, whether he liked it or not, but she also knew some things were more important that her.

Rose was too busy maintaining eye contact with Shrimp to notice the others milling around collecting different tools. The next thing she knew was a searing hot pain in her back. She screamed in surprise and pain, after holding the tool to her back for a while they let go and shrimp offered her another chance. Still no words passed by her lips. This time when the poker touched her back she bit her lip, using all the will power she had to not scream, she did not want the others to hear.

*+*+*

The Doctor was sick of waiting, he had to keep moving, to keep busy and the TARDIS was getting annoyed at his tinkering. The fact that he was told by none other than 'Captain' Jack Harkness that he needed to stay in the vortex 'cause someone was after him' was exasperating. The Doctor was not known for hiding, how many aliens are after him? Thousands, and how many would he avoid facing? None.

The library hadn't revealed anything either, all Jack's information and a couple of hours elbow-deep in books had narrowed it down to 80 species that had the ability to find and utilise the technology Jack described.

He was getting more and more aggravated, but what's worse is he was bored.

* * *

Please review, it helps me know what you're thinking.  
Should the reunion with rose and the doctor be angsty or romantic or what?


	8. Discussion Time

_Here's another chapter as well for all you eager readers!  
Again I'm sorry for the wait!_

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

**

* * *

**_He was getting more and more aggravated, but what's worse is he was bored.  
_  
*+*+*

Martha was bored as well, but she was at least slightly amused, Jack's advances towards Donna had all been stopped in their tracks, some even before he could finish the sentence. Martha had decided an hour ago that she liked Donna more than she thought she would.

Jack wasn't flirting for the hell of it, okay so he had a thing for gingers, which he told Donna about and she didn't take the right way. He was trying not to think about Rose, he didn't want to lose her now.

As time passed by Jack got angry, he had no room for any other emotions but pure anger at what the aliens were doing. Rose's screams had stopped after 2 minutes and now they were left in silence.

If it weren't for the unsteady breathing of Martha and Donne he would forget he was alone, but all he cared about was getting to rose.

Donna was paralysed by fright. She didn't know anything, the situation was beyond her. All she knew was the Doctor wasn't with them and so they had to help themselves. She wasn't scared, not for herself and she was going to do anything and everything she could to save her.

Martha was in a completely different state of mind, she wasn't scared, truth be told she'd been through worse. Her main focus was getting to Rose and seeing the extent of the damage done. Then she could be of use, and from the sound of it she would have a handful to deal with, when they get there.

With this thought in mind Martha turned to Jack, he was the only one who could get them out of this room and from the way his back and shoulders were tensed up it was not a matter of if or when, just how.

Jack could almost feel the shift in the atmosphere. His two companions had accepted what they heard, denial just wasted time, and had decided what they were going to do about it.

Martha's eyes were boring holes in the back of his head, at any other time he would have made a joke about her attention, followed by a wink and a smile, but not now.

"Okay team, what have we got? Assets, assets..."

"We haven't got anything! You're the one who pointed out this is all in our heads," Donna voiced, "Although I don't understand how it works, we are seeing the same thing aren't we?"

"Fantastic! To steal a phrase. Donna you are amazing. This program they've set up, it's controlled by our thoughts, projecting a collective image from our minds. If we focus maybe we can manipulate that and use it against them."

"So what do we focus on? We're all from different parts; we haven't seen the same things." Martha hated being negative but thought I had to be said.

"Something not too hard... we need them to open that door so we can get out." Jack spun on his heels searching the street as if it held the answer.

"The only way they are opening that door is if they get what they want. I've seen this type before."

"Of alien?" queried Martha, clearly surprised with Donna's insight.

"Nah, men. They're all the same anyway," Donna spoke, turning to Jack with a slight smile.

"They can't all be the same. Different planets, times, beliefs oh and technology! It's all..."

"Yea but she has a point." Jack interrupted Martha before it turned into a lecture of sorts on varying aliens.

"What's one of the easiest things to recall?" Something that stands out... something like a 1950s Police Box that's bigger on the inside and travels through time and space?" Jack waited for the penny to drop, searching the female's face for a hint of recognition and understanding.

"We are NOT bringing the Doctor here! Not after convincing him to stay away, that was hard enough!" remarked the red head.

"No, no, no! We just make it appear that he has come to save us. Gives them what the think they want and us an escape route!" Jack's smile was huge but his eyes were strained, he just wanted out.

Martha nodded, "what do we do?"

* * *

I still have one trial exam to go and then my drama practical HSC exam  
fingers crossed!  
Will update when I get some spare time


	9. sucker punch

_Wow this story is really get away from me, I thought it would only be 5 chapters, if that originally._

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

**

* * *

**"_No, no, no! We just make it appear that he has come to save us. Gives them what the think they want and us an escape route!" Jack's smile was huge but his eyes were strained, he just wanted out._

_Martha nodded, "what do we do?"_

_*+*+*_

Jack was pacing, again. They had tried thinking of the TARDIS but nothing had happened. Jack was not going to give up; he would never give up on Rose.

He started muttering to himself, hoping it may trigger some sort of epiphany "technology…thought technology… combined wavelengths of various forms… backgrounds, why only backgrounds?" as he said the last question he turned to Martha and Donna, not really expecting anything but hoping none-the-less.

"They have advanced tech and a substantial energy source, yet they are only giving us a background. Makes sense, they're using the rest to find the doctor" 'and hurt Rose' the thought came unbidden into his mind and made Jack grit his teeth.

"Imagining the TARDIS won't work because it's using too much focus. So we have to put it with our surroundings. Make it like an everyday thought, with less focus than before and…" "Will it work?" Donna asked, hoping to shut Jack up and just get one with it.

"Only one way to find out!"

After approximately one minute and 23 seconds the sound of the 'TARDIS' could be heard, without the usually accompaniment of the winds and to Jack it sounded like it was in mono and not stereo, he just hoped the Makands didn't notice.

It took Jack a while to remember the name of these very short aliens, he remember their history well, it was taught thoroughly in the time agency as you were very likely to come across a Makandian.

They were essentially a peaceful race until there was an attach in the year 2million and after that they became obsessed with protecting themselves and closing off from the outside.

They also started imprisoning people to gather information; if it was needed they would do almost anything, all for the good of their world.

Jack's guess was they were sometime after the year 2, 000, 009.

Donna and Martha stood, slightly shocked that it worked after their first failed attempt, and tensed-up waiting for the little aliens who took Rose to come back.

Very few seconds had passed before footsteps could be heard heading their way. Jack turned to the two ladies and winked "See you in hell," before taking up position behind where the door would appear.

It all happened so quickly after that. The Makandians came through the door, roughly 20 in all, and marched up to the 'TARDIS', surrounding it and ignoring the other occupants of the room. As they shut the door behind them Jack slipped his jacket in the way, blocking the door's path and keeping it slightly open.

Then he started taking out the enemy, it wasn't that hard as they had the element of surprise on their side and Jack was trained in this.

Martha was holding her own, jabbing at suspected weak spots, ever the medical professional, knocking them out without killing or causing too much pain. Donna resorted to sucker punches and a few well-placed kicks here and there.

When no Makandians were left standing Jack rushed to the door to double-check it stayed open.

"You alright?" Jack called and was met with mixed answers. Martha appeared relieved and proud as no-one was dead and just nodded at Jack with a small smile, while Donna had a huge grin on her face and looked slightly flustered, "Haven't done that in ages!" Jack raised an eyebrow in question to which he received the reply "Working as a temp you get a lot of old guys thinking that means they get a free go, although never that many at once."

Nothing else was said as they slipped out into the hallway.

*+*+*

Rose was sure they had drugged her, or maybe she was dead? It had to be one or the other and at the moment she didn't mind so much, at least the pain was gone, pain was not good her brain supplied.

She felt better than she had in ages, she didn't have care in the world, couldn't remember the last time she did, could remember much come to think of it. This state of relax was rudely interrupted when someone placed something sharp against her arm. She woke with a start, the burning pain in her back protesting to any and all movement.

Rose decided that even if she had the strength to move she wouldn't. Looking around as much as possible from her position on the table she could see 'shrimp' and a scientist-looking thug were having an argument and gesturing in her direction. Rose closed her eyes and let the unfamiliar language wash over her, until she realised they had stopped, and were looking straight at her.

'Okay, not good, now would be a good time for a massive distraction.'

Before Rose could asses the situation further the door burst open and in came her knight in shiny-black-tight leather pants, Jack. With two women, typical, who looked familiar but could not be placed by her drug mind.

* * *

_Okay I wrote that just then, hopefully you liked_

_Tell me what you think?_


	10. Realisations

_The much waited for next chapter. Problem was making sure my mum was distracted so she couldn't have a go at me for not studying  
I can claim this helps with my creative writing though  
Can't I?_

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

**

* * *

**_Before Rose could assess the situation further the door burst open and in came her knight in shiny-black-tight leather pants, Jack. With two women, typical, who looked familiar but could not be placed by her drug mind._

_*+*+*_

Jack, Donna and Martha wasted no time knocking out all of the aliens and did it in record time.

They found the room after 5 false starts and one rather interesting incident involving and very startled purple cat-like creature. Jack entered and with a quick glance around the room assessed the situation, they had indeed found the right room, there was a significant amount of Makands and Rose was strapped to a table.

Even before the last opponent hit the ground the former time-agent was at Rose's side assessing the extent of her injuries.

"Shit! They burnt her! Those bastards! It looks really bad, we need to get the Doc here, he can fix her up and do a full check-up cause Rose is loyal and stubborn, she wouldn't have given away any information so I'm guessing they used mind probes, they've certainly set up for it."

Martha hardly heard a word Jack was saying, she was horrified by what they had done to her, her back was scarred and red, and Martha could not think of anything she could do for the poor girl. She had never dealt with burns this bad, nor did she have the equipment if she could.

"Earth to Martha!" Donna called, pulling the young women from her thoughts, "Jack reckons we should call the Doctor and you're the only one with the number."

"Is that a good idea? Do we want him to see her like this?"

"We have no option, he's the only one that can help, I don't want to risk further damage. The TARDIS is the only place for her."

"J-ack?" Jack was at her side in an instant. "It's okay sweetie, we're calling the Doctor and he's going to come and fix you right up, all nice an new so we don't have to trade you in" Rose let out a strangle laugh/cough at that and tried to focus on the handsome face hovering in front of her. "Shhh, just lie down and get some rest, when you wake up the pain will be gone and whatever drugs they used on you, I promise. Now sleep you're going to need it."

Rose's eyes drooped and her head fell back as she allowed her exhausted mind to relax, she wasn't very comfortable lying on her back but she was too tired to complain and just let the blackness claim her.

*+*+*

Jack smiled at the sleeping angel, just happy she was still alive and seemed to be okay; she managed to recognise him which was a good start. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to the world; Martha was holding the phone out for him.

"He doesn't sound too happy, I thought you best explain, I still don't understand, and I wouldn't know where to start."

Jack hesitantly took the phone "Doctor?... Yep me again… No, no… All's fine and dandy… I have a room full of unconscious Makandians and two hungry and tired ladies who wouldn't complain to a lift home… Oh and make it quick I have a surprise for you." With that jack hung-up and took a seat, with the Doctor you never knew when he would show up, not very punctual for a Time Lord.

*+*+*

The Doctor was at the consol immediately after hanging up, running to and fro programming the dematerialisation sequence. He wanted to know what was happening with Jack and the latest phone call did not yield much as Jack hardly let him speak a word.

Oh well he'd soon find out.

*+*+*

Donna was the first to hear it, Martha was asleep, Rose was out cold and Jack was sitting so close to Rose he was almost on top of her muttering words of comfort. Seems the Doctor was getting better at his landings as they only called 12 minutes ago.

Jack felt his hair get whipped up by a gust of air, it took him a whole two seconds to realise it was the TARDIS and with this he was on his feet, partially covering Rose from the view of the TARDIS doors.

The first thing the Time Lord knew was a blur of ginger and hands gripping him tightly in a hug. Donna seemed emotional and the Doctor's brow furrowed, if someone had hurt her in anyway they would pay.

He reluctantly let go of his grip as Donna stepped back, what Donna said next floored him "Doctor, she's here, finally here!"

"Who?" "Doc! Glad you could make it, we need your help."

Martha had woken at the sound of Jacks booming voice, but refrained from speaking as more important things were happening.

Jack slowly moved to the side, well aware of what his movement would lead to.

Jack focused solely on the Face of his old friend, trying to make sense of the emotions playing on his features as his gaze turned to Rose. His eyes were the give-away, first surprised, and joyful, mixed up like he couldn't make up his mind. As soon as they came they left and the Doctor's face shut down, a mask as he turned his eyes on Jack.

"What is this?"

"What do you mean, it's Rose, she came back, Doctor, for you" Martha spoke softly, as one would a small child, having noticed the tone that he spoke with.

"It's impossible, I would know, I _tried_… there is no way… no," the Doctor was shaking his head as if it would explain everything.

Jack decided to step in before Donna or Martha said the wrong thing. "Doc, we were all brought here, I was in a black hole and they managed to get me, hell I should thank them. This equipment, it's amazing, they used it because they knew your weakness was us companions." "Jack," it was practically a growl, "Black holes can be explained and escaped from, parallel words- no, and it would rip the void open. It's _not possible_."

"Yeah but it wasn't just them, Jack wrote on the wall, told us about it, some sort of link with Bad Wolf and it worked Doctor, face it, she's here, she kept her promise."

When the medical doctor spoke of Bad Wolf the Doctor turned to Jack, shock on his features and acceptance in his eyes. He broke eye contact with Jack and turned to the blond woman on the table, "Rose," it was almost a whisper and he was at her side checking her injuries.

When he saw her back his eyes narrowed, "What did they do to her?!" "Come on Doc, it's over now, lets just get her in the TARDIS and all fixed up, we've already stopped them, they won't go after us again." "They hurt her Jack, they _burnt_ her, repeatedly." "I know what you're thinking, I thought it too but she stopped me, she wouldn't want that."

The Doctor had a sudden flashback to a past life.

"_And what about you Doctor? What are you turning into?"_

With that he turned to Rose, picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS, the others would follow but that wasn't his concern at the moment, he just needed to get to the med bay and fix up her back.

* * *

_And this chapter was the hardest to write so far and not my favourite.  
Thoughts?_

_I've already started musing over ideas for the re-union  
I just had to make it to that part_


	11. Healing

_This chapter is dedicated to NewDrWhoFan and TheBadWolf1  
Thanks for the reviews guys 3  
__Reunion__ this chapter or next?_

'_Cause I don't have work here's another updates!  
3 exams down, 3 to go D_

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

**

* * *

**_With that he turned to Rose, picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS, the others would follow but that wasn't his concern at the moment, he just needed to get to the med bay and fix up her back._

_*+*+*_

Jack found the Doctor next to Rose's bed, her hand held firmly in his own, an hour later.

When the three humans had boarded the TARDIS they had all agreed to let the Doctor do what he had to alone. Jack knew from experience not to get in the way when he was fixing up Rose.

So they had all gone into the lounge room and sat in relative silence, only occasionally breaking to ask a question about each other.

First thing Jack noticed was how tired the Doctor looked, and old. Jack hesitantly stepped into the room, he knew the Time Lord knew he was here, but knew better than to push it. Instead Jack took Rose's spare hand in his own and held it firmly but not too tight. They sat in silence for almost ten minutes before anyone spoke, even then neither took their eyes off the blond.

"She left them all, her family, there's no way back."

Jack smiled a little, even if his friend's voice sounded weary and if only a little disappointed.

"She also told you she'd never leave you. She loves you, you know it, she knows it, her family knows it. You love her." It was more of a question than a statement but they both knew the answer.

"I got rid of the marks; there will be no scars, not visible ones anyway. They probed her mind for information. First they tortured her, and then they used force."

"Will she be okay?" "Should do. Didn't seem to be any damage, they didn't get far or she was stronger then they expected. She'll wake up when her mind is sufficiently rested."

Jack nodded, acknowledging the end of the conversation, the Doctor didn't like talking about her injuries, but couldn't help himself.

"She's safe now though. Back where she belongs yeah?" Jack was silent a moment, "You going to tell her?" They both knew he was referring to the question that was dodged earlier, Jack also knew better than to hope he wouldn't avoid it.

"The others must be worried about her, I'll tell them she's okay and then give them a quick check just to be sure."

With that the Doctor left the room. Jack stood up and took the now empty seat, placing both of Rose's hands in his, "Don't worry sweetie, I'll stay here with you, I'm not going anywhere."

*+*+*

Rose awoke slowly, her senses telling her she was on the familiar time ship she had missed so much. A small smile graced her lips, and her brain registered the pain gone, that was the Doctor, always fixing her up. She could feel a hand in hers, it didn't quite feel like his but she couldn't be sure.

"Come on Rosie, I know you're awake." Well that definitely was not the Doctor but the voice was just as welcome. Rose turned her head towards the voice and open her eyes, looking up into familiar blues.

"Jack, guess I owe you one for saving me." The unsaid question hung in the air, "Anything for a beauty like you. He's not here," Rose looked at him in question, "He left a while ago, fixed you up and stayed by your side till I came in. Sorry Rosie."

Rose fixed him with a steady gaze, "Come off it Jack, I know you're not telling me something, he wouldn't leave just cause you came to check on me."

He hesitated and that screamed a warning at Rose. "He was fine till I started talking about you and asked if he was going to tell you he loves you."

Jack watched as Rose's head fell forward, she was clearly in thought, Jack didn't want to interrupt he was pretty sure Rose had been through enough lately and was ready to consol her should it become too much.

"Right, you know where he went?"

Jack wasn't expecting that but he should know by now Rose was stronger than she looked. "Said he went to tell the others how you were doing and give them a check-up, but that was over 2 hours ago."

Rose abruptly got up and gave Jack a hug, "Thank-you for staying with me," and with a quick kiss on the cheek she was moving towards the door.

"Sweetie?" Rose paused, half-way out the door, "What are you going to do? I don't want you to get hurt." She smiled, big and bright, but lacking the tongue peeking between her teeth that Jack missed so much. "He won't, I won't let him. I came back for him and, well if he's moved on then I suppose I'll just have to convince you to let me stay at yours." With that she left, Jack staring at the, now empty, doorway.  
"Oh as much as I'd like it I don't want it to come to that." He wasn't stupid he heard the sadness behind her voice and in her posture when she mentioned the idea of The Doctor moving on.

*+*+*

Rose trailed her hand along the walls of the TARDIS, enjoying the moment and silently communing with her old friend. 'Reckon I'm doing the right thing, girl?"

The TARDIS hummed in response and lead her to the library door. "I guess he's in here yeah? Here goes nothing… I'm glad to be back, no matter how long it's for, I'm just glad to be onboard you again." The TARDIS sounded sad at her resigned attitude and assured her that she wouldn't let him live it down if he did, metal images of a Doctor with blond hair and spots filled her mind and she let out a small laugh before reaching for the handle.

*+*+*

The Doctor felt like a right idiot. He shouldn't have left Rose when she needed him just because he couldn't control himself.

He'd been stewing in the library for 123 minutes now but still couldn't bring himself to leave the quiet sanctuary. The TARDIS had left him alone to argue with himself, and for that he was grateful, she knew just as well as he did he couldn't allow anything to happen between Rose and himself. He didn't think he could watch her grow old.

It was just when he decided to put the book back that had lain immobile in his lap since he entered the room, the door opened and there stood Rose.

The Doctor almost forgot to breath, so many times he had dreamt of this, his Rose, back by his side. He even forgot the argument he'd been having earlier and focused on one thing only, the fastest way to have her in his arms again.

His dream was shattered when Rose merely stood passively, not letting her arms move from her sides, no matter how much she wanted to. He pulled back, slightly confused and looked down at her, "Rose?" When she looked up and met his eyes, he really wished he'd never asked, she looked so sad and, not for the first time, the Doctor wished she had stayed with her family as she was probably regretting the decision right now. He didn't blame her, it's hard to leave your family with no chance of every seeing them again, his hearts broke a little in sympathy for her.

What she said and did next was, therefore, a huge surprise.

* * *

_Woohooo. Cliff hanger!_

_Finally got the reunion happening  
But all is not well in paradise  
Is this the end of the Doctor and Rose?_

_Reviews make me happy! (And also help my writing)_


	12. Rationalisations

_YAY! Maths is over_

_Story time kiddies, enjoy!_

_Warning: angst_

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

**

* * *

**_He didn't blame her, it's hard to leave your family with no chance of every seeing them again, his hearts broke a little in sympathy for her._

_What she said and did next was therefore a huge surprise. _

_*+*+*_

'**Rationalisations: lies we tell to make ourselves feel better'**

SMACK

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the library and the Doctor stumbled backwards in pain and shock. A fast materialising hand print was covered by slim fingers and wide brown eyes met confused and hurt amber eyes.

"You can't?! I come all this way, left behind my family, a little sister that will never see me, not that I had much choice, but I'd have done it anyway, and you can't!" defiance settled over her features and the Time Lord was still too shocked to move or speak.

"You didn't even say it to me, hell we could have left it for a while, but no. Jack just mentions it and instead of telling him to drop it you leave. You leave ME, unconscious, so when I wake I see blue eyes. I can't begin to tell you how confusing that was."

Rose took a breath and The Doctor took his advantage, "Rose… please, we've been through this."

Even before he'd finished he got the sense he'd stuck his converse-clad foot in his mouth and he had a feeling everything was going wrong. Couldn't she just stay safe where he left her? Couldn't they go back to before, just friend, best friends?

"It's 'cause I'd die right?" Rose's voice was escalating, anger taking over the hurt. She would not think about her family right now, there would be time later, right now she had a stubborn idiot to deal with.

"I'd wither and die, those we're your exact words weren't they. Got something against grey hair? What if I don't wither? I could die out there any time and never live to the age of 30 let alone get wrinkles! What if I don't die?!" Deep breath, don't let him see you're heart break.

"No we're talking about the pain of losing someone you love, watching them die yeah? How about watching them burn in front of you?"

Oh, no, he did not like where this was going.

"I had to watch YOU die! You didn't even explain it to me proper and even if I had known you still died, part of you died and I loved every part of you!" Tears were betraying her, breaking away from the corner of her eyes and part of her heartbreak was revealed, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. What she didn't know was how much it was also hurting the Doctor, and at the moment she didn't care.

"High and mighty Time Lord that you are, just because you have the ability to live longer than me doesn't mean you will. An if you keep this up I might as well be dead 'cause I don't have anything here but you, and I think it might just kill me."

With that Rose left the room, running down the corridors blindly, tears streaming freely down her face. She was running away because it hurt too much. He couldn't even look at her anymore.

The TARDIS lead her to her room and when she was safely inside closed the door and  
locked the door.

*+*+*

Shit!  
That pretty much summed up the Doctor's thoughts at the moment. Every word she said was true, and they hurt so much. When she said 'it might just kill me' he almost fell down then and there. She made sense, of course she was, Rose Tyler had the uncanny knack of being able to turn the Doctor around and show him how stupid he is.

Now he just had to fix things. Didn't know where to start and knew it wouldn't be easy, but he needed to. He was wrong, so wrong, and she showed him that. He loves her too much to let her get away again. His mind was whirling with possibilities and the words 'what if I don't die?' came up many times but he pushed it aside as just a way of proving her point.

The idea that the time vortex had changed her was one he had thought about before, but there were no signs, and he definitely didn't feel that slight tingling he felt when around Jack.

Jack found him on the floor of the library, staring at nothing half an hour later. His expression was bleak and body language was very tense. Jack almost felt empathy for him before he remembered why he was there.

"What did you do?"

The Doctor jumped at the sound of the American's drawl and turned to find one angry looking immortal. The best thing to do, the Doctor decided, was to wait till Jack spoke again, and so he did.

"You know what I'm talking about. I went to find Rose, took forever to find her door and when I did it wouldn't open at all." Jack's voice softened at the sadness that flashed in his friends eyes, "I could hear crying."

The Doctor slumped even further, "I don't know what to do Jack. She's right, so right, and I'm an idiot. How can I fix this?"

"Well start from the beginning and let's see." Jack sat down next to him and took on a concerned and comforting role, and just hoped the Doctor was wrong and things could be fixed.

After Jack managed to get the whole conversation from the Doctor, many pauses included, he decided many things were thoroughly screwed, but not unfixable.

"Right now she's morning for her family, yea she probably hates you, but she needs you. Be there for her, show her you're not running away, not anymore. She needs to grieve, whether she forgives you or not is another thing. But she will never see her family again, it's too dangerous and she knows that. Go."

The Doctor got to his feet and headed in the direction of Rose's room, but the TARDIS had other ideas. He stoped mid-step and looked towards the ceiling, "I know you probably hate me now too, but I need to see her. She can't be alone, I know what it's like to lose people. I can't stand the idea of her being upset, and I know it's my fault, so let me fix this."  
The TARDIS gave a resigned sigh and lead him to the right door, if it was still locked is another thing.

* * *

Okay…  
Please tell me what you think  
Should I write angst or just leave it be in the future?


	13. Trouble in paradise?

_Sorry for the shabbiness of it  
I don't take the time to edit  
I just write it up as it comes to me then post it for you_

_Man I thought I'd be finished by now…_

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

**

* * *

**_The TARDIS gave a resigned sigh and lead him to the right door, if it was still locked is another thing._

_*+*+*_

Rose was curled up in the foetal position when the TARDIS finally let him in. Seems the sonic screwdriver didn't work on the door if the Time Ship didn't want it to.

He could hear her quiet sobs stop when she realised he was there, but she didn't move, her back was firmly facing him.

Without a second thought he was on her bed, wrapping his arms around her prone form and dragging her into a hug. She fought him, protested to his presence but he wouldn't let go.

"Rose." The way he said her name, so much guilt, so much regret and pain/ she couldn't hold back any longer.

"I left them, oh god, I'll never see them again!" Rose looked up at the Doctor, remembering their earlier 'conversation.' "And I did have a choice, I knew what I was doing, I could feel it. The warmth, the Bad Wolf, and I _knew_, so did they. My mum, I told her I was being pulled back, told her I could stay, and she told me to go." A small watery smile appeared on her face, remembering her mother.

The Doctor, as usual, focused on something different, "You can feel it?"

Rose sat up, pulling herself from his grip, wiping away her tears and bracing herself for what was to come. She knew about Jack, and the Doctor's reaction to him, but he'd already rejected her so it couldn't get worse, could it?

"You didn't take it all away from me." She waited for those words to sink in, he seemed puzzled by the idea and then curious, always curious. "I can communicate with telepathic beings, and… and, I can't die." This brought on a fresh wave of tears as Rose remember finding out everything around her would disappear and she would remain.

The Doctor was shocked, but not completely, now she said it he could kind of feel it, not as bad as with Jack, but with time that had decreased as well. She wouldn't die, he wouldn't have to see her die.  
"Rose!" He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to make eye contact; he had to know if he had messed up too badly. "You were right, oh so right. I'm an idiot and I really hope you'll forgive me someday. I might die, and well I now know you won't, we both know anything can happen, but I want you here, with me. Please don't leave, I… I love you."

She expected him to leave, she was wrong, just like Jack, instead she got a declaration of love. What was worse is she didn't know what to do with it. She wanted to be with him so bad, but his actions before ruined her idea of 'happily ever after.'

What if he backed away again? Made some excuse, couldn't love her forever, he's only ever had companions come and go, none stayed… forever was an awfully long time. What about kids? It's not the right environment, too dangerous, but she'd always thought she'd have kids, not right now, but sometime in the future?  
All these doubts surfaced and Rose found she couldn't look him in the eye, couldn't stand having him hold her like he was, she needed to think.

"I'm just going to find Jack, we'll talk later yeah?" Rose was studying his converse and didn't wait for a reply, it was hard enough to say, so she left the room in search of food and comfort.

What she didn't know was how she left the Doctor fearing the worst and using all his willpower to not go after her.

*+*+*

Jack was in the kitchen making tea when Rose entered, "Kettle's on if you want tea,"

He said in reply to hearing her shuffle in. "Tea would be great thanks." Jack turned in shock, he thought Donna had come in after him to complain about his tea-making skills, that woman would never let him live anything down.

He took one look at Rose's posture and pulled her into a hug which she accepted willingly.

"And what are you doing out here? Thought you'd still be in with the Doctor, no necessarily talking…" The joke backfired quite well as Rose gave him a look that plainly told him to shut it.

She sat as Jack set down two tea cups and waited for her to speak.

"I don't know what to do Jack. I love him, but he turned me down, when I told him about what Bad Wolf did to me, he changed his tune. Told me he loved me, pleaded with me to stay."

"Then I don't see the problem hunny, sure you don't have to forgive him for his earlier actions straight away, but you can still hold his hand?"

"No Jack. It's not that simple, maybe he only wants me to stay cause he won't be lonely," She continued seeing Jack about to interrupt, "And there's not just that, I mean forever's a long time, what if he changes his mind? I mean it wouldn't be the first time he's tried to push me away. In the past he's sent me home without a second thought, what if he got bored of it? Or I don't know… it's just so confusing and I can't think. What if he doesn't want what I want, I mean I don't want to settle down or anything, tried that." She let out a mild laugh. "I just, I can't have him leave me again, it almost killed me the first time, you don't break into the TARDIS easily I'll tell you that. And even with the parallel universe did he tell you he sent me there first?! Didn't ask, no, just sent me on my way, while I was telling my mum that I wouldn't leave him!"

Jack listened intently and had a few arguments to make in the Doctor's defence before she told him the rest. Now he saw her reasoning it made sense, he didn't think it was right, but he understood.

"We all have our fears, sweetie. I bet right now the Doc's going out of his mind wondering if everything's alright. Its okay to be scared, keeps us sane, but don't over do it. He loves you, he sent you away to protect you. And I know right now you don't want to go through this, but you need to. He loves you more than you could ever know, you own both his hearts. He burnt up a sun to say goodbye to you, and he never says goodbye." Rose looked up from her rapidly-cooling tea and Jack had to chuckle at the surprise in her eyes.

"Yea he told me about that, came to me afterwards, told me the whole thing. I gotta say I've never seen him that bad before. He talked about you to, to other companions, both Martha and Donna know you. Remember? 'THE Rose? The Doctor's Rose?' sure she didn't know the details, but she knows of you. It's like when he used to talk of Gallifrey, few and far between, but always with sorrow in his eyes and regret in his voice, that, that was you."

* * *

_When I've finished the story I'll go back through and edit it all and set it out properly._

_How'd you like this chapter?_

_I seem to be getting fewer reviews the more I post  
But I'm motivated by reviews  
they help me get typing_


	14. FINALLY!

_Another chapter! Un-edited, please forgive  
I kinda want to finish this story so I can start another  
just keeps going!  
So I will be updating frequently (as I have been)  
no excuse for no reviews!  
**This chapter goes to Patricia8**  
I've also realised that the more recent chapters don't match up 100  
that's because I took a break and being an idiot didn't read over it properly_

_Once it's done I shall fix it all up  
And probably make it longer, as I'm getting better at it as I go_

**Disclaimer: The story line and ideas are mine, the characters are not. BBC owns Doctor Who**

**

* * *

**"_Yea he told me about that came to me afterwards, told me the whole thing. I got to say I've never seen him that bad before. He talked about you to, to other companions; both Martha and Donna know you. Remember? 'THE Rose? The Doctor's Rose?' sure she didn't know the details, but she knows of you. It's like when he used to talk of Gallifrey, few and far between, but always with sorrow in his eyes and regret in his voice, that, that was you."_

_*+*+*_

Rose let his words sink in; she was just so confused and wished everything could just be sorted that easily. Her head told her it all made sense, but her heart still hurt from earlier.

Jack watched her sip her cold tea and bore a hole in the table with her stare. He had an idea what was going through her head, and decided to back off and let her decide what to do next.

That sat like that for a long period of time, Jack couldn't tell how long, he was too busy studying Rose to look at a clock. The first time he looked up since speaking was when he sensed someone else in the room. Sure enough there stood the Doctor, leaning against the doorframe, converse crossed and arms folded, such a familiar pose. The Doctor looked to Jack and raised an eyebrow in question, of what Jack wasn't sure, but he answered by nodding and leaving with the biscuits to find Martha and Donna.

Rose didn't look up from the table, the Time Lord wasn't even sure she noticed him take Jack's place, not until he spoke and even then she didn't speak, just tensed.

"Rose-"

"Why can't it be easy?" She interrupted, not sure she wanted to hear him speak. "It's not like the universe doesn't owe us any favours. I… I just want it not be so hard, so confusing. It's like I can't think, and can't stop thinking at the same time, and I have no idea what's going on in your head."  
She moved her teacup and rested her head on her hands. "I wish my mum was here." It was barely a whisper but he heard it and was at her side, hands on her arm, voice pleading.

"Rose, Rose, look at me." She wasn't crying but her eyes were sad. "I can show you what I'm thinking. If it will help I'll do anything."  
"Will you see what's inside my head?" She almost sounded like a lost child and it just made him more certain in what he would do.  
"Not if you don't want me to. Come here, I'll show you." He made to move her hands to his temples but she withdrew. "No. I want you to see mine too." At his puzzled expression she continued. "I never hide anything from you, not for long and I don't think there's anything you don't know. Plus we always did everything together yeah? So we should both do this." The Doctor acknowledged her reasoning and nodded in agreement.  
"Alright, just do as I do. If there's anything you don't want to show me, just imagine blocking it off. Okay?"

She nodded and moved her hands to his temples, mirroring his pose.

"Okay close your eyes and focus. You've communicated with telepathic beings before so I reckon you know what you're doing, just focus on this, here and now."

She saw his life without her, from the unfinished sentence and brides with spiders, to being held captive by another Time Lord and just wishing she was happy in her universe.  
The emotions were powerful, how much he missed her, and how no-one came close. When he held anyone else's hand he couldn't help but be startled because it wasn't hers.  
The time he spent searching for a way back before finding a gap to send a message through. The debate that followed, whether to do it or not, maybe she had moved on? Was he happy that she would have moved on or was he saddened by the idea? His need for her, so strong, that it almost broke him, it changed him, to the person who scared Donna.

The Doctor felt the full force of Rose's confusion. Her doubts in him, that hurt her as much as they hurt him. Her fear of the future, of forever, the great sadness at leaving her family. The pain he put her through and the love she felt for him.

He moved through her memories of the time spent in the parallel world, working for torchwood because it kept her sane, but killed her at the same time. Forever reaching for his hand but finding nothing. How she almost killed herself after Bad Wolf Bay, so lost in grief. And her sister, the reason for her to live and smile, the light in the dark that surrounded her.

The Doctor saw it all, and once he was sure Rose saw what she needed he pulled away and dragged her into a hug. Knowing everything would be okay eventually and feeling a lot younger than he had in years. "I love you." He smiled, he said it cause he could, nothing was holding him back now, he loved her and would make sure she knew it. Rose smiled in response, but tears still spoiled her face and he leaned over to wipe them away gently. "I love you too." And then she was kissing him and inside his head, the connection never fully broken.

*+*+*

They were smiling, taking pleasure in the feeling of being together, connected telepathically, sharing thoughts and memories, promises and requests. Hands held firmly in each others and foreheads touching, oblivious to the world around them.

That's how Jack found them when he wandered in hours later to get more tea. A smile was quick to appear and his mood was instantly lifted. They didn't notice him take the kettle and leave, whistling a joyful tune.

* * *

_Okay and it's done  
Please read the Authors notes in the next chapter  
some important news in there  
and I will leave messages to those that reviewed frequently, ect_

=D


	15. Author's note!

**Author's note**

**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who read, especially those that reviewed  
knowing your thoughts really helped with this story.  
As it was my first fanfic I hope it wasn't too tragic.

I will be going through and re-doing bits that don't make sense and all  
as I didn't have a beta I'm going to do it myself.

I'm guessing people will want more  
a sequel and what not  
and I don't know, just have to wait and see

I have an idea which I've written a few chapters for.

A crossover – Doctor Who and House M.D.  
Smith and Jones done with House and Wilson instead of Martha

Anyone like the idea? Yes? No?

**roseanddoctor4ever – **thank you for not spoiling it for me, and for your kind words. Who is Elsa?

**Bluedragon1836 - **I started to really miss your reviews. Hopefully you enjoyed the rest as much as you did the beginning.

**A little mad here – **Hope the chapters are split up better for you. One of the many thing I will fix in earlier chapters. Thanks for the advice!

**Angel of Apathy – **looks like jack is more than just a pretty face. I wanted him to feature more in it but by the end I just left it to be about Rose and the Doctor. Squeezed him in as much as possible for you.

**NewDrWhoFan - **you have been absolutely brilliant. Your enthusiasm and suggestions, everything, made it much easier for me to write. I owe you one.

**Laura Harkness – **funny thing about the A for effort. I hate English. Never pay much attention, get the marks cause I can crap on about Shakespeare for the world, but I still hated it. Thanks for fixing me up, I know what it's like to have spelling and grammar get in the way, usually I'm quite good but I kind of rushed this XD.

**Interstella – **thank you for pointing out a big problem, even though I don't know what happened I managed to fix up chapter four and squeeze back in the missing paragraphs. I still have no idea what happened to them!

**Lutherian & Patricia8 – **Glad you're hooked. Updated more frequently for you guys. Hope you enjoy the ending. Tell me what you think, I'd love to know, even if you would have done it differently, hell I could write an alternate one for you if you like ;)

**Bronsen** – who didn't review but gets a mention anyway because he is awesome and my part-time muse. Hahaha, many a time I only wrote up chapters because I was talking to him and he makes sure I don't feel like an idiot so I'll write it anyway.

And to everyone else that added this story to their favourites; I hope you enjoyed and don't hate me too much for my lack of English skills.


End file.
